


【十二宫】婚后的某一天(Pual/Robert,ABO,NC17)

by pdddyxl



Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 不是我写的，是一份约稿。不是我写的，是一份约稿。不是我写的，是一份约稿。作者太太：城屿流浪者作者太太：城屿流浪者作者太太：城屿流浪者





	【十二宫】婚后的某一天(Pual/Robert,ABO,NC17)

职场上的人都喜欢用酒精来社交，哪国都是，全球通用。按理说Paul平常很喜欢这样的聚会，但现在却无聊乏味，噢…噢，他忘了，这是他单身时的爱好，现在他可有了自己的小妻子，除他之外的一切东西都要往后排排。

男人随意抓了抓自己有些散乱的头发，将挡在眼前的发丝拨开。酒精让他有些看不清眼前的景象，他抹了把脸，冲不断递过来的酒杯挥了挥手以示拒绝。Paul现在已经有些想自己家中的小妻子了，那个有着斑比眼睛的男孩，现在一定正温柔地充满母爱地哄着他们的孩子睡觉，而孩童一定饿了，他们总在晚上饿得大哭大喊，这时候他们的母亲就会一边安抚着一边把衣服撩起来露出胸乳，把奶头递到孩子的口腔里让他们吸奶。天啊…男人觉得不能再想了，继续想象这画面，他肯定会在酒吧硬起来。即便他还是在想为什么男孩的胸如此柔软又好捏。

“好了好了，你们喝着吧，我？我得先回家了，你们懂得”

Paul脸颊上都因为酒精而红着，站起身来一本正经的告别想要提前退出这场酒局，不过这样子却引起四周单身汉们的的哄笑，大家直把保罗赶出门外让他赶紧回到温柔乡。

男人想的没错，Robert此时正被他的孩子吸着奶头。可怜的妈妈被孩子不知轻重的力道吸到痛的低低呼出声，却又不敢把胸移开一点。年轻母亲的胸脯软软涨涨的，被吸几口居然会让他的小屁股都变湿。给孩子喂奶都会发情，他不得不承认自己是个淫荡的小婊子。

“我回来了，宝贝”

Paul轻微地控制不住自己的身体，但意识倒是很清醒。他靠在门上和自己小妻子打招呼，却被男孩一步跨过来捂住嘴。

“Paul…!小点声，他们睡着了”

Paul感到自己的男孩掌心的温度和触感，立刻依言噤声，笑着点点头，低声笑他你真是个好妈妈。此时男孩的体温让保罗沾染的冷空气都散去，保罗趁此机会吻了吻他的嘴唇，用手掌揉上挺翘的屁股。

“…你喝醉了，Paul，我扶你去床上。”

Robert紧贴着他的丈夫，被耍流氓也一动也不敢动，小声的提议道。

“不，宝贝，我们该做点自己的事了”

Paul一边笑着说一边埋入男孩的脖颈里深嗅一口，Omega的味道总让Alpha不能拒绝。更何况此刻他的妻子因为刚刚喂奶而没来得及系上的扣子正晃眼地邀请着他。Paul短暂的思考了一会儿，立马伸手用拇指碾上男孩还涨着的奶子，长期敲键盘的指腹对于敏感的乳头来说过分刺激了，Robert一瞬间没控制好自己的音量，在安静的房子里呻吟出声。

“嘘…宝贝，孩子们都睡了”

Paul嘴上温柔提醒着，但手上恶劣的加重了力道折磨那颗红肿的可怜小东西，还将自己压人一等的信息素释放出来包裹着Omega全身。Robert想到孩子们，听话的闭上嘴点点头，眼睛里一下变红了…这不怪他，毕竟Omega经受不住这样的挑逗。不用想也知道，男孩的内裤已经被他的淫水打湿了。Robert抵在门框上用背磨蹭着，企图转移一些注意力。保罗安抚性摸了摸男孩的头发，不过谁都知道这只是他暂时的好说话。

男人的手指勾住怀中人松垮的睡裤，连带着内裤也轻而易举的被往下扯了几公分。温热的掌心就这么握上光裸的胯骨，保罗有意将膝盖挤入男孩腿中间，随后屈膝顶了顶Robert的性器。Alpha的信息素不知道在什么时候已经遍布整个房间了，他们该庆幸小朋友们还没分化，不知道此刻正发生着什么。

Omega被顶着磨蹭，同时穴里流着粘腻的水。Paul伸手将手指探到小妻子的股缝去，指尖在穴周摁揉却不插进去，惹得Robert稍微抬起屁股，自己往手掌上蹭，双手还把男人手中的衬衫扯开绷掉了两颗。Omega意乱情迷时确实不太有身体自主控制权。

Paul直接把两根手指插进去，Omega天生就要被进入的生理让他简直畅通无阻。紧致高热的穴肉绞着他手指不放，男人每顶一下都会惹得Robert的轻哼，甚至连身体都开始颤抖。

“Paul…”

“我在，嘘，宝贝，你太敏感了”

男人笑着逗他，凑过去吻了吻唇瓣，亲吻的时候加进了第三根手指。Omega交换了吻后放开，默许了接下来的任何走向，其实他根本用不上润滑扩张，但男人只是想要先用手把男孩送上高潮。指腹在内里摁揉，不安分的开始旋转并抽插，Omega抖的厉害，额上溢出细细的汗珠，穴口随着指尖张合又不可避免的紧张，他现在整个人被男人的手臂禁锢在狭小空间里，脑子已经开始不清醒，他知道只需一会儿自己就能被玩的射出来。

Paul撩开男孩的衣服，用指甲轻轻刮着奶尖，随即低下头用温暖的唇舌吸吮那里。刚刚喂过奶，还有些残渍，男人舔了一圈，逗得男孩夹紧屁股弓着腰想逃。早知道他口活可不错，男孩根本逃不过，乳尖被他丈夫的牙齿轻轻磨着，时不时还会加重力道被咬一口。Robert小声呜咽着，身体里又痒又难受，他开口求他快一点。

“Paul…我想要你”

“要我的什么，宝贝？”

“要你的阴茎，天啊，要你的老二操进来”

“乖孩子…乖孩子，但不行，你现在只能得到我的手指”

Paul夸奖他，手上弄得更快，估计那块软肉已经被他折磨的发肿。Alpha仔细观察着男孩的反应。Omega已经完全释出自己的气味，脊背半靠着墙壁不安分的蹭着。终于待到临界点，埋在身体里的指尖狠狠按上敏感部位。Paul同时也低头重新亲上被忽视的胸乳，又咬又吸。男孩在那一刻获得短暂的高潮，爽得连声音都高了不少分贝，还带着诱人的哭腔，嘴里一直叫着他的Alpha的名字。

男人温柔的摸着他的头发安抚，抱着拍了拍背。

“好孩子，好孩子”

Alpha为了奖励，他把男孩翻了个身摁在玄关，扬手轻轻拍了拍屁股，低声叫他别动。腰发软的Omega遵从于支配者的命令，乖顺的趴好，甚至翘起了屁股，隐隐开始期待。

保罗将发硬充血的阴茎抵在男孩满是骚水的屁股上戳次，不打算现在就插进那个温柔乡。

“现在Daddy要奖励你，你要说什么？”

Robert一愣，反应过来后小心翼翼试探般回答。

“谢谢…谢谢Daddy”

Paul满意极了，挺胯将性器操进湿淋淋穴里，整根没入，喉咙发出舒服的低喘，Omega本能的夹紧他的动作爽的男人没给对方任何适应，直接发狠往更深处操。男孩被填的满当又难受，直被操的腿软就要往下跪。Paul伸手一捞，横揽着人腰就这么抱着操。

“爽到都站不稳了？”

Alpha操着人中途还忘不了占个嘴上便宜。男孩哼了两声没回答他，一心被自己屁股里的那根阴茎吸引去。Paul见他不做反应，抬手稍微用了力送上两个巴掌。男孩从喉嗓里发出委屈的声音，再后来几巴掌更用了力，男孩摇着屁股求他不要打，中途还会转过头用那双可怜地盛着泪的声音看着自己的Alpha。青年单手探到人胸前捏起乳头，一手往屁股上打。

“别，别打了…”

“你应该叫什么？”

这一下Omega的羞耻心烧的更加旺盛，痛感让他扭着腰却躲不开，男孩将那个称呼梗在嗓子里磨蹭犹豫了不过两秒，就又被新落下来的巴掌打的喊出声。

“Daddy…Daddy!”

Paul倒是很好说话，便不再打了。他挺胯在对方被干的又湿又软的穴里肆意侵犯，偶尔抵到生殖腔，都要恶意的在那里蹭几下，听到脑子都有些不清醒Omega哭喊着求他才放过。

Alpha总是有些恶趣味。

Paul实在操的太狠，Robert第二次射出来没比刚刚慢多少。作为好妻子，好妈妈，他甚至在那一瞬间想到明天早上趁大儿子起床上学前要把门边清理赶紧。

男人把还硬着的性器退出来，将男孩翻了个身，让他背靠墙壁，两个手掌托着大腿一把抱起来。Robert吓得两只手拥住自己的Alpha。保罗重新操进那肉穴，同时小臂使力把人抱离门边，堂而皇之的用着交合的姿势从客厅中央走到卧室。Omega简直吓疯了，他紧紧抱着男人，把头埋进他的脖子里，因为重力他在不停的往下滑又被抱上来，过程中他都能感觉到自己的生殖腔快被一下一下重重的顶开。

在漫长的路程中他终于躺进柔软的床铺，此刻他已经精疲力尽，而他的Alpha还硬着。

男孩长年隐在长裤里白而瘦的腿被折叠，Paul手掌覆在膝盖上让男孩双腿往外大张，这时候他浑身还在颤抖着，眼睛红红的正为了接下来的挨干掉眼泪而做准备。

男人俯身压上去，Alpha那根阴茎顺利的往自己小男孩的屁股里操，被填满的时候男孩长长的呻吟了一声。

“Good boy, my slut”  
  
男人将自己嵌到极深的地方去，顶端磨着生殖腔口，也磨着男孩的意志力，其实大家都不介意再多一个孩子，最好是女孩，Paul想。被称作Little Slut的Omega正意乱情迷，听了半句Good Boy就哼哼唧唧的应声答应，看吧，发情的Omega确实非常很好哄骗。Paul的手指和舌头在男孩的身上留下星星点点的红痕，他有时候会一边干一边稍微用了些对方能承受的力道掐捏男孩大腿根部的软肉，还有腰侧，都是Paul喜欢光顾的地方，偶尔Robert被他掐痛 ，会软着嗓子叫他Daddy，这时候他的好Daddy会一边缓慢的操着他一边低头给他一个温柔的吻。其实保罗也没有什么施虐欲，他发誓他不是什么变态，只是对自己Omega的占有欲而已。在平时他们没有滚到床上的时候，Paul是个绝佳情人，会在各类大大小小的节日为Paul准备礼物。

他们很相爱，这是显而易见的事实。

男人好心的伸手抚慰男孩挺立滴着水的性器，手指技巧性的上下撸动，把Omega前后都照顾的很好。

“Paul, Paul”

Robert挣扎着起身要讨吻，保罗应着声音弯下腰托着男孩后颈。

“I'm here, My love”

Robert的眼泪将脸弄的湿漉漉，大张着腿被身后干得咬不住唇角在顶弄中叫出声响，他本该压着声音的，但他向他的孩子们道歉，他们的妈妈实在太淫荡了。Alpha的性器碾着敏感软肉研磨着，快感让男孩的身体都酥软，Robert到现在已经射不出什么，只有稀薄的液体溢出来，穴内止不住的痉挛收缩高潮让他爽的要命。Paul还在掐着腰顶弄他，男孩的内腔口被撞得又痛又痒，热度过高的脑子和绵软的身体一时间无法抵抗住本能的向他打开腔口。那一瞬间Robert喉间发出微弱的哽咽哭声。

但Paul没有射进去，目前他不想让Robert再生了，要知道Robert度过了漫长又难熬的孕育期，他可不想他的男孩再难受了，何况现在的孩子们也很乖，已经够过日子了。

Alpha托着男孩腰抱起来，Robert昏昏沉沉地，膝盖蹭着床，双手捉着人衣摆才能勉强撑着身体跪着，是的，到现在Paul都还整整齐齐的穿着上衣。男人站在他面前将性器轻轻蹭到Omega脸上拍了拍，男孩睫毛微微颤着抬眼看他，那些粘稠的乳白色液体溅在他脸上，Robert一瞬间闭上眼稍微偏开了头，漂亮的五官被精液覆盖，眼角艳红，被欺负折腾久了，眼眶又有酸涩，但Omega抬眼望过去时却笑一笑伸出舌头舔了些唇边的精液咽下。

“该死的…你从哪儿学来的？”

被勾引的Alpha呼吸一滞，他看到男孩眨眨眼，总觉得自己那根老二马上又要硬了。

很显然Robert觉得自己没有被操够，情欲让他抛弃自我彻彻底底的变成了荡妇。他双腿分开跪在自己的Alpha面前，看着那根大家伙有些不安的抿了抿嘴，随后便握着性器扬着下巴凑过去，伸出可爱的舌头舔弄那玩意儿来以唇代手的揉捏Robert小心翼翼的含住囊袋吮吸，而后舌头一遍遍舔过茎身，从根部舔上底面一路沿着到顶端。Paul被吸的不光鸡巴充血，大脑也充血，他的Omega正用嘴伺候自己。

男人伸手攥着Robert柔软的头发，拽着将他贴的更近，挺胯把性器插进柔软口腔更深的地方。男孩一瞬间不由得皱起眉，喉嗓努力接受着异物，同时他还得小心注意牙齿的磕碰，乖顺的Omega就这样伸手扶着茎身一寸寸吞咽起来。

Alpha已经快忍到极限，抽出性器同时一把将男孩捞起来重新压回床上，Paul直接上手往那挺翘的屁股凶狠的给了一巴掌。

“坏男孩，Daddy的小婊子，就这么欠男人干？”

Paul抬着男孩的屁股，五指嵌进男孩丰满的臀肉，使上了力气蹂躏那可怜的屁股，同时变换着不同的角度进出操他。Robert下颌随着动作扬起，脖颈的皮肤就这么直直的暴露在Alpha眼前Paul视线就着微弱灯光扫过去，身下人由于呻吟而滑动的喉结行成脆弱又漂亮的线条，Alpha浓厚的占有欲溢在心口，嵌在对方屁股里的阴茎愈发狠的往里操，甚至称得上暴虐，交合处应和着侵犯节奏呛出粘腻的液体，发出让Robert害羞又难耐的水声。

画家的脖子实在好看，完全追随原始欲望的Alpha稍微俯下身，屈指用指关节轻微刮蹭那些温热且还在跳动的筋脉。Robert抬着下巴，为接下来要发生的事情毫无知觉。男人张开五指用虎口卡上颈侧，掌心逐渐往里挤压往血肉中摁去。

Paul低声诱哄着。

“Cry for me, Cum for me. My boy”

情热烫红了两个人，室内的温度高到他们一度以为即将被灼伤。被扼住喉咙的男孩因为缺失必要氧气而抖得更厉害，但他知道男人不会伤害他，Omega颈项被五指扼住，呼吸也被生生卡在喉口外，眼前开始一阵发晕，他恍惚觉得连同意识也短暂了那么半秒，男孩身体一边颤抖一边抬起手堪堪握住颈上的手腕，但他找不准地方，指尖发抖着碰上男人小臂。男孩不会也不想阻止这场特殊性爱，他已经被这一下弄得快高潮了。Robert眼里失了神，找不到聚焦点，只好顺着床头的光源看，灯影光束打在眼中又下意识闭了眼。Paul将阴茎抵在深处碾过敏感地带，恍惚着有低声气音传入耳内，My boy…my boy, cry for me…那一瞬间男孩泛红的眼眶又硬生生的被操出泪来，清透的眼泪顺着眼角流入发间。

Robert喉间发出哽咽哭声，Paul在他射出的那一刻松了手。新鲜的氧气涌入肺部，男孩大口的呼吸着，穴里还在高潮，快意嵌入皮肉混着血液翻涌而上，过了好一会儿，他才开口，还伴着浓重哭腔。

“I love you...Paul”

男人双手扶住他汗津津腰线，小幅挺动腰胯干得愈深愈快，龟头在内里被第无数次绞紧了，粘腻荤腥的精液尽数浇进生殖腔口外。他看到男孩完全放心顺从的样子，一时间喉咙口有些干涩，低下头覆上唇瓣，浅蹭止不住地表露留恋，声线沙哑，那句话都念得轻而柔和。

“I love you”

END


End file.
